Duńskie Przygody Rycerza Quentuma
Patryk: Kurna! Do diabła!!! Quent! Quent! Quent!!! Wstawaj! Quent: Co się drzesz jełopie?! Noc jest! Chcę spać, do diabła!!! Hubert: Quent! Styrta się pali! Quent: Co się pali? Patryk: Wybuch styrte, ktoś nam podpalił styrte! Quent: O cholera jasna! No to trzeba gasić! Chłopaki! Ubieramy rycerskie zbroje i idziemy gasić! Raz-dwa-raz-dwa Lewa! Lewa! raz-dwa-raz-dwa Lewa! Lewa! Hubert: Czekaj, muszę zbroję założyć *zakłada hełm* Dobra! Tera jestem gotowy! *bierze miecz i tnie świeczki co stoją na stole* Możemy ruszyć w drogę gasić styrtę!!! Patryk i Quent: GASIĆ STYRTĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- 15 minut później... ---- Quent: No, panowie? Gdzie jest ta styrta co się miała palić?! No gdzie jest? Patryk: Nie ma żadnej styrty! Chcieliśmy Cię obudzić, żebyś się nie wyspał! >:D Hubert: Ja to wymyśliłem! :D Quent: O wy mendy!!! Ja wam dam! *walczy na miecze z kolegami* A-ja! Aaaaa...ja! Ja znam chwyty takie różne! Mnie uczyli we klasztorach różnych!!!! Ja wam dam!!! Hubbert: Quento! PRzestań! Ty masz we Biblie napisane masz, że dzień święty święcić a ty co robisz teraz?! Mnie bijesz? Ja ci dam! *ciach-ciach na Quenta* Patryk: Ej! Chłopaki, patrzcie! Przyszli nasi najwięksi wrogowie, hiszpanie! A przecież my jesteśmy duńczykami i lubimy tylko finów, szwedów i norwegów! Panowie, na nich!!! Hubertus, Patrykus i Quentus: *wyciągają pistolety i strzelają do hiszpanów* Hiszpanie: O'la! O'la! Hubert: Ty mi tutaj nie przeklinaj po swojemu tylko walcz ze mną! *wyciąga włócznie i rzuca w hiszpana* Giń! Hiszpan 1: *przebity włócznią ginie* Patryk: Tera ja! Odetnę ci przyrodzenie! *odcina przyrodzenie Hiszpanowi 2* Ja ci dam! *wbija Hiszpanowi 2 nóż do gardła* Giń zdrajca, giń! Hiszpan 2: *ginie* Quentus: Co?! Co to ma znaczyć? Wy odwaliliście już dwóch a ja ani jednego? Tak być nie będzie, koniec tego! *bierze gar z kartoflami i zaczyna rzucać w Hiszpana 3* Giń! Giń! Giń!!! Hiszpan 3: *ginie od kartofli* Quentus: Haha! Zginął dziad! Ja go zabiłem najlepiej z was! Hubert: Wcale, że nie bo ja!!! Patryk: Nie-prawda, nie prawda, nie prawda! Bo nikt z was nie odciął mu przyrodzenia! Quentus: O ty... Hubertus: O ty... Wszyscy koledzy: *robią bójkę dla zabawy* ---- 29 dni później... ---- Hubert: Dobra! Koledzy! Dzisiaj pojedziem sobie wiecie gdzie?! Do kościoła, bo ja mam we Bibie napisane że dzień święty święcić mam napisane! Także wiecie co, panowie? Jedziem!!!1 Quentus: Jedziem!!! Patryk: Jedziem!!! ---- 1000 godzin drogi później... ---- Quentus: Co tu sie stało, do diabła?! Co to jest do diabła?! Patryk: Kurna mać! Kościół, ktoś wysadził kościół! Huberto: To napewno te gnoje Hiszpanie! Nauczymy ich kultury, nie? Quentus: Tak, do diabła! Teraz pojedziem i wysadzim ich twierdzę! Patryk: Dobra! Wysadzimy! Patryk, od dziś jesteś Jędruś! Huberto: Ale ty jesteś Patryk! Patryk: Wim! Jedziemy na nich, czy nie? Kretyni, tracicie czasy na Jędrusie a sami nie jedziecie na hiszpanów! Quentus: Jędruś! Ty to masz łeb! Patryk: Nie jestem Jędruś! A teraz jedziemy na Hiszpanów, na konie! Quentus: Nauczymy tych psich synów co to jest Hiszpania! Się doigrają gnojaki! ---- 1657459020475892681196818929436295238219 godzin później... ---- Quentus: Tu jesteście, skurwysyny! Wysadzilisćie kościół!!! Patryk: A we konstytucje macie wpisane, że dzień święty święcić!!! HuBert: A nie we biblię? Patryk: Wszystko jedno! Hiszpanie: Tak to myśmy wysadzili, gnoje duńskie! I co nam tera zrobicie, do diabła? Jesteśmy bezpiecznie zamknięci we twierdzy! Haha! Patryk: Ja wam, kurda, dam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bierze maczętę i obcina przyrodzenie 24253 kretynom* Szef Hiszpanów: Dobra, dobra, dobra! Poddajemy się!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hubert: No ja mam nadzieję, do stu diabłów!!! Od dziś będziecie dzień w dzień odkurzali pustynię! Szef Hiszpanów: Tak jest! Quentus: I będziecie odbudowywać kościoła co żeście rozrąbali! Szef Hiszpanów: Tak jest! Patryk: I będziecie codziennie czyścić duński asfalt, zrozumiano do diabła? Szef Hiszpanów: Tak ejst!!!!!!! Quentus: No! Tera do roboty, świniojady!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- PS: Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, jak spodoba to Ci więcej takich porobię ;D PPS: Do moich ukochanych helperów, to nie jest żaden wandalizm, żeby nie było, kolega Quent zezwolił ;> Category:Opowiadania